


Sunday Morning

by lovelyairi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, soft, they're just in love really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: A normal Sunday with Jongin and Kyungsoo





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Valentine's Day!  
> I've been really into just comfortable fics lately as you can probably tell  
> I've been feeling really soft so I've been writing stuff that's been easy for me to write and for y'all to read  
> Enjoy! <3 and thank you to my wifey who actually gave me this prompt, I hope I made her proud  
> I wouldn't have written anything for Valentine's otherwise tbh :')   
> Also we're gonna ignore that it's not Sunday today okay LOL

The sound of rain on the windows is what wakes Jongin that morning. With the soft pitter patter comes the comforting sound of heavy breaths and light snores. Jongin shivers unconsciously, his body feeling a mixture of temperatures because although he was feeling warm enough to sweat, his skin was exposed to the cool air that was brought with the rain. Jongin opens his eyes unwillingly, usually being the last to wake on days they didn’t have to do anything. But as he opens his eyes he’s greeted with a sight that immediately puts a smile on his dry lips.

Before him was none other than a tuft of hair, jet black and extremely messy. It was sticking up into his nose a little but Jongin didn’t mind. Jongin exhales deeply as he looks over Kyungsoo who was sleeping so soundly, like nothing could ever disturb him. His cheek was smooshed against Jongin’s chest in the most precious way but it resulted in his full lips being parted ever so slightly and Jongin knew that the wet patch on his bare chest hadn’t been there when they fell asleep. Kyungsoo despite not being the cuddliest of people when awake could never deny that he enjoyed clinging to Jongin like a koala as he slept. Even now Jongin had no way of moving since Kyungsoo was holding onto him so tightly, trapping him with those plush thighs of his. His brows are furrowed as he dreams and Jongin places a soft kiss on the wrinkled skin, his heart warming when he watches Kyungsoo’s expression soften.

For a moment Jongin relaxes once more and he simply lays there, eyes darting around the bedroom as he enjoys the peace. It’s been awhile since they were able to truly enjoy the morning like this. Usually it’d be an endless array of phone calls and alarms, ushering them to hurry up and go back out into the world but today, no. It was just them. Jongin turns so that he can hold onto Kyungsoo and he nearly shrieks when he sees two dark eyes staring at him. Those beautiful eyes crinkle as Kyungsoo begins to laugh and Jongin gasps in disbelief, feigning hurt as he places a hand on his chest when Kyungsoo sits up. Unlike Jongin who liked to laze around in bed until he had to be dragged out from under the covers Kyungsoo liked getting out as soon as he woke. Of course that meant that Jongin’s desires of morning cuddles were never fulfilled but it was okay.

Kyungsoo wobbles on his legs the moment he stands and he stretches, reaching up towards the ceiling with his fingers splayed and a number of groans slipping from his lips. Jongin does his best not to stare at the way his t shirt rode up and exposed his luscious butt cheeks and full thighs. Kyungsoo pulls back the thick curtains and Jongin flinches as the room fills with light. It’s not blinding like most mornings but Jongin still finds himself cowering, only able to open his eyes moments later. Kyungsoo is still standing in front of the window as he does, his body still as he tilts his head upwards. Jongin can’t see his face but he knows that Kyungsoo is listening to the rain, he loves the sound of it. And Jongin used to detest rain, often preferring when the sun shone its brightest but he finds himself tolerating the rain now.

“It’s cold by the window, come back to bed?” Jongin asks and his voice is rough. Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder and he looks more awake now, eyes bright and lips curling into a mischievous smile. Jongin knows that expression all too well. This wasn’t an unfamiliar situation for them. Kyungsoo would go and open the curtains and Jongin would always ask for him to come back to bed, but he rarely did. Jongin knew that the answer wouldn’t be any different from any other morning but Kyungsoo always did like to give him that sliver of hope, that he would change his mind. And to Jongin’s surprise Kyungsoo does climb back into bed, but he stays near the edge, too far to touch.

“We have things to do today Jongin, come on, let’s go wash up,” it doesn't take much more to drag Jongin out of bed. He was always weak for Kyungsoo after all. But that doesn’t mean he makes it easy, opting to annoyingly lean all of his weight on Kyungsoo who was a bit shorter than he was. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and tries to get away but Jongin whines and holds him tighter,

“Carry me Kyungsoo,” Jongin laughs and he puckers his lips but Kyungsoo grimaces and shoves his face away. Kyungsoo hated morning breath. After Kyungsoo almost sends him right into the wall though Jongin decides to stop and he follows his boyfriend to the washroom dutifully. They share the toilet, a skill only achievable after two years of living together and they wash their hands afterwards. Kyungsoo hands him his toothbrush and toothpaste before taking up the space in front of the sink to do his daily routine. Kyungsoo had always prided himself in having clear skin and he does quite a bit to take care of it. Jongin usually just splashed some water on his face but Kyungsoo bought him this face scrub that he’s been enjoying lately.

Jongin leans against the wall, lazily brushing his teeth as Kyungsoo washes his face and he can’t help but lovingly kick his boyfriend’s blessed butt. The action causes Kyungsoo to jolt, hitting his head off of the mirror and Jongin laughs, sputtering frothy toothpaste all over them both. Before Kyungsoo can hit him for it, he presses another frothy kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek as he escapes from the washroom with a squeal. Kyungsoo closes the door on him in a heartbeat and Jongin has to beg to be let back in. Jongin is indeed let back in a few seconds later but he’s greeted with a flick on the forehead that he admits he does deserve. They manage to finish washing up without anymore issues although Kyungsoo isn’t as delicate as he usually is when applying moisturizer to Jongin’s skin.

“Just for that, you’re making breakfast,” Kyungsoo says as he tries to hide a smile and Jongin doesn’t really mind. It just meant that breakfast was going to be a little simple this morning, nothing fancy like Chef Do’s usual menu. Jongin was able to cook well enough to stay alive, years of living with and watching Kyungsoo cook was enough to teach him a thing or two. Jongin heads to the kitchen first with Kyungsoo in tow and he goes straight to the fridge while Kyungsoo goes straight to their coffee maker. Peering into the fridge he can see that there’s some eggs and cheese, along with some kimchi and leftover radish. Not a lot to work with but Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind a good ‘ol kimchi jjigae with missing ingredients right?

“Want a latte Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks as Jongin puts some water in a pot. He purses his lips for a moment, wondering if he did want a latte. Jongin wasn’t a coffee drinker, they discovered this back when they were just friends but he did recently discover that he could drink a latte, if made correctly. Jongin can feel a small draft coming from the window and he nods, wanting to get warmed up somehow. For now he goes back to bothering Kyungsoo, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend as he watches him make coffee. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind, already used to having Jongin cling to him like this, if he really disliked it he would say so. Kyungsoo looks over to the pot that’s already reached its boiling point and Jongin kisses his forehead.

“Rest easy, I’ve gotten better at cooking you know,” Jongin guides Kyungsoo over towards the stools by the kitchen island and he gets to work. True to his word Jongin did improve, although he does move a bit slower now since he learned the hard way that trying to be speedy while holding a knife wasn’t a very smart idea. Jongin hums while Kyungsoo sips on his coffee and he can tell that his chef of a boyfriend is doing his best not to butt in. After about twenty minutes Jongin has some kimchi jjigae prepared along with a rolled egg filled with cheese. Jongin knows that they probably don’t have any leftover rice but he checks the rice cooker anyways only to confirm that he was right. Kyungsoo clasps his hands together and he digs in. Jongin waits, watching Kyungsoo’s expression closely.

Kyungsoo doesn’t really need to say anything because as soon as a smile spreads on his lips, Jongin knows that he likes it. Kyungsoo’s own motto was that good food is food that can make you smile, and if Jongin achieved that then nothing else matters. Jongin then eats as well, his nose scrunching when he realizes he could’ve seasoned the eggs a little more. But it’s great nonetheless and they both finish the food quickly. Kyungsoo goes to do the dishes while Jongin sips on his latte. Things are a little too quiet so he plays music from his phone. Kyungsoo sings under his breath and Jongin listens, loving the sound of his voice. Jongin stands up and he walks over to the living room, standing in front of the window before he opens the curtains, drawing in the light. It’s still raining quite heavily.

“What do we have to do today?” Jongin asks and he places a hand on the cool window, the warmth from his hand springs a fog that covers the glass and he pulls away, not wanting to leave a handprint. He’d probably remember what it was they had to do if he and Kyungsoo hadn’t gotten so lost in each other last night. Kyungsoo was never one for last minute plans so Jongin is sure that his boyfriend has mentioned it prior. Jongin turns around and he sees Kyungsoo standing behind him, his hands outreached as if wanting to touch but he drops them. Jongin raises an eyebrow and he tilts his head.

“Grocery shopping like we do every Sunday,” Kyungsoo says with a small smile and Jongin places his hands on his boyfriend’s waist, pecking his lips lightly. Jongin continues peppering kisses onto Kyungsoo’s lips and cheeks before he’s finally pushed away. He steals one last kiss before heading back to their bedroom to get dressed. Jongin didn’t really want to go out into the rain but the quicker they could get the groceries done the sooner they could go home. He puts on a pair of blue jeans and a t shirt. Jongin grabs his bear hoodie as well and he places the hood on his head before grabbing his glasses. Kyungsoo enters the room after him and he stares for a moment. Kyungsoo pulls on one of his hoodie’s ears with a smile and he ushers for Jongin to go get the reusable bags in the closet.

Jongin waits by the front door like a puppy and when Kyungsoo appears again he can’t help but get excited. It’s been a while since they were able to go out like this. Kyungsoo’s restaurant has been at the peak of it’s busy season with all of the occasions happening. Jongin had weekends off from the floral shop he owned with Sehun anyways and he usually did the groceries but was limited to what Kyungsoo put on the list. Kyungsoo puts on his shoes and Jongin can see that he’s wearing his typical all black ensemble, even his glasses were rimmed black. Kyungsoo exits the apartment first and Jongin follows, locking the door behind him. They both head down the hallway and towards the elevator, dropping down to the parking garage from the 12th floor.

Jongin isn’t in the mood to drive today so he goes straight to the passenger seat of Kyungsoo’s car. Kyungsoo doesn’t protest and it takes them a moment of settling in before they’re heading off towards the… mall? Jongin’s jaw drops as they pass by the usual supermarket they frequent and Kyungsoo is clearly trying to remain nonchalant but there’s a hidden smile on his lips, threatening to burst free. Jongin leans back into his seat and he adjusts the hood on his head but then again he’s never been able to stay subtle. So it doesn’t take long before he’s leaning closer to Kyungsoo, not enough to distract him but enough to tease.

“Are we going on a date?” Jongin asks with a painfully wide grin on his face. Kyungsoo laughs and he rolls his eyes but he holds out his hand for Jongin to take. Jongin doesn’t pry further, knowing that the flush of Kyungsoo’s cheeks already meant that he was feeling embarrassed. Jongin looks out the window and he watches the raindrops race on the glass. There aren’t a lot of cars on the road and Jongin was thankful for that. It felt like it was just him and Kyungsoo driving through a lazy city on a Sunday morning. Jongin recognizes where they’re headed a few minutes into the car ride, it seems Kyungsoo was taking them to the mall. There was also a supermarket here as well, it was more stocked than the one they always went to but it was 10 minutes further.

Finding parking was surprisingly easy and Jongin knows that the rain is probably aiding in the lack of people. Kyungsoo didn’t like crowded places and neither did Jongin really, so they only went to the mall on days they really needed something. They also went out of their way to go on unpopular days at strange times like Monday at noon. Unfortunately they weren’t able to find a spot close to the doors which means they’ll have to run to the door. Despite Jongin’s constant nagging Kyungsoo didn’t keep an umbrella in his car and Jongin didn’t bring one since he didn’t know they’d be going so far. So they both brace themselves before opening the doors at the same time. Jongin waits for Kyungsoo to lock the car and he grabs his hand, pulling him through the parking lot towards the main entrance.

Once they enter the mall they take turns in whacking the rain off of each other. Kyungsoo being a little more aggressive since Jongin dragged him through puddles his shorter legs couldn’t step over. Jongin doesn’t really know where Kyungsoo wants to go so he simply follows, letting him lead the way. His fingers itch to hold Kyungsoo’s hand but he knows that his boyfriend doesn’t like the unwanted attention. They were a homosexual couple in the midst of a changing world after all, there was always unwanted attention when you were different. Kyungsoo seems to have one place in mind and Jongin has an inkling when they pass the hair salon and candy shop but he’s still surprised when Kyungsoo pauses in front of a very familiar shop.

“You wanted to go to… Berry Island?” Jongin asks as he gestures to the shop in front of them. It was an over the top pastel and cute aesthetic shop that sold lots of clothing reminiscent of colourful Japanese street fashion. Jongin has only been in the shop a few times because they’re the only place he could find that sold his beloved bear hoodies. He knows that Kyungsoo bought him a bear hoodie for his birthday last year but after some investigating he’d gotten it online. Jongin doesn’t really know why Kyungsoo brought him here but he doesn’t question it, an amused smile forming on his lips when Kyungsoo keeps his head down and enters the shop. Jongin follows and he tries not to laugh when Kyungsoo gets asked by a worker whether or not he needs help.

“We’re just browsing thank you,” Jongin swoops in and saves his boyfriend, smiling at the worker who nods her head and goes back to fixing the headbands on the rack. Kyungsoo still doesn’t lift his head and a part of Jongin is beginning to grow worried, he really doesn’t know what he’s looking for here. He’s wondering if Kyungsoo wants to get him another hoodie and he has a mind to stop him since they run from 60-70$. Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hand and he leads him over to the bear hoodies, they were all in the back and usually buried behind the bunny ear and cat ear hoodies. Jongin lets go and he takes a step back, watching carefully to see what Kyungsoo will do next. What Jongin doesn’t expect is for Kyungsoo to follow him step, holding onto the plush of his sleeve with blushing cheeks.

“Help me choose one? I always wear yours and they’re really comfy. I-I wanna match,” Jongin freezes. Never in his wildest dreams would he imagine that Kyungsoo would want a couple item, never. He was the type who only reluctantly matched clothes with Jongin coincidentally, on those few days Jongin decided to wear all black. Also, Jongin was no stranger to the fact that Kyungsoo liked to steal his shirts to sleep in, preferring their larger size, but he’s never seen his boyfriend wearing one of his bear hoodies. How has Kyungsoo been secretly wearing them without Jongin knowing? If anything, Jongin was at home more than Kyungsoo was so what? Kyungsoo tugging on his sleeve brings him back to reality and Jongin looks down at his boyfriend who’s finally lifted his face after entering the store. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are pursed together, teeth probably gritted.

“S-so do you want a bear hoodie too? Or do you want a different kind, colour wise… black?” Jongin walks past Kyungsoo to start digging through the hoodies, looking through sizes and styles. He wished that they organized things better, the hope of finding a medium sized bear hood in black was looking bleak. The colours they had were, black, white, pink and brown, with the latter being the most abundant. A small tap on his shoulder gets his attention and Kyungsoo is holding up a large sized bear hoodie, brown. The same exact one Jongin is wearing. For Jongin he liked his hoodies oversized and Kyungsoo did too, but on Kyungsoo length wise it would be too long.

“C’mon, I’m gonna go pay and we can get out of here,” Kyungsoo mutters before he rushes toward the register. Jongin who’s still a little awestruck buffers before following behind him and before his boyfriend can pull out his credit card, Jongin hip bumps him off to the side, offering his own card. Kyungsoo’s reflexes aren’t quick enough to stop him and before he can say anything Jongin has already paid for the overpriced but adorable piece of clothing. Jongin grabs the bag from the cashier and he thanks her before he holds Kyungsoo’s hand and exits the store. Kyungsoo is still a little shocked when they’re a few stores away from Berry Island and Jongin can’t help but steal a quick peck on his lips.

“Put it on,” Jongin pulls the hoodie from the bag with a bright smile on his face, ripping off the tags cleanly as he leads them near a garbage can so he can dispose of them. Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting to be attacked with this sudden request but he doesn’t seem completely against it either to Jongin’s surprise. Jongin holds it out expectedly, his arm beginning to shake from the sheer weight of the hoodie. It’s big enough for Kyungsoo to comfortably wear over his current outfit. Kyungsoo sighs but he does remove his backpack, holding it for Jongin to take before he unzips the hoodie and slips it on. As Kyungsoo bends over to catch the bottom of the zipper so he could zip it back up Jongin tries not to let his heart overwhelm him.

The hoodie practically drowns Kyungsoo. The sleeves are too long and the bottom of the hoodie itself reaches the middle of his thighs. Kyungsoo puts on the hood as well and when he lifts his head Jongin swears that his heart has exploded. Kyungsoo doesn’t look very comfortable right now, still feeling the embarrassment from inside the shop and with the current situation but he looks so cute. Just thinking about it being his own hoodie that Kyungsoo casually stole makes him even happier, now they match. Jongin wants to tease Kyungsoo a little more but he knows not to until they’re safe at home. He doesn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable in public. So Jongin tugs on one of Kyungsoo’s bear ears and he begins leading the way towards the supermarket.

Jongin lets Kyungsoo walk ahead since he knows that he’s going to be given the job of driving the shopping cart around. Kyungsoo was more familiar with what was actually in their kitchen, knowing when they needed more salt or pepper, or those different herbs he liked using. Jongin usually stuck to Korean style food but this mall’s supermarket didn’t have a good variety of Asian groceries like the one near home. So Jongin follows Kyungsoo down the aisles one by one, occasionally grabbing some snacks off the shelves and tossing them into the cart when they pass them. Kyungsoo either doesn’t mind or he’s acting like he doesn’t. Of course Jongin grabs some snacks that Kyungsoo likes as well, because as much as he doesn’t like to admit it, he liked snacks more than Jongin did.

“What do you want for dinner tonight Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks as they finally arrive at the produce section and Jongin thinks for a moment.

“Fish porridge? It’s cold outside,” Jongin says and Kyungsoo nods twice, instantly reaching for the frozen bass fillets in the freezer. It was hard to come by fresh fish but they weren’t too picky about frozen fish. Kyungsoo may be a chef but he was a man from a simple family and could still respect simpler and more comforting food. Jongin ends up fighting with Kyungsoo about whether or not they need more apples. Jongin loved apples but according to Kyungsoo he had yet to eat the ones still sitting at home. In the end Jongin loses the argument as usual and he can only pout as he and Kyungsoo load their groceries on the conveyor belt at the checkout aisle. Jongin is tense when Kyungsoo puts his jellies and cookies on the belt as well but thankfully he keeps them there.

As punishment though Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to let Jongin hold all of the groceries. Which isn’t an alarming amount but still a little challenging since Jongin hasn’t been hitting the gym lately. Kyungsoo laughs as he rushes out into the rain first and Jongin grumbles as he follows him. It takes them a few minutes to actually find their car since they’re both notorious for forgetting exactly where they parked and by the time they’re finally on the way home, they’re both a little chilled from the rain but that’s nothing a little hand holding can’t fix.

As revenge for making him carry all of the groceries Jongin snatches the keys from Kyungsoo as soon as they’re in the parking garage and he runs to the elevators, cackling loudly at Kyungsoo’s exasperated expression. Of course he waits for his boyfriend to catch the same elevator as him, annoyingly refusing to help carry any of the bags that Kyungsoo shoves towards him. He regrets that as soon as they enter the apartment though because Kyungsoo wastes no time in smacking his upper arm. After that Jongin cleans up the apartment a little while Kyungsoo makes what would be their lunch and dinner later on.

After a very late lunch is none other than cuddling on the couch while watching movies. Kyungsoo has lit some of his favourite scented candles and the living room is filled with the comforting scent of lavender and honey. Jongin lays his head on Kyungsoo’s plush thighs since he wasn’t necessarily a movie person, only watching them when he has to. Kyungsoo on the other hand loves movies and he’s always enjoyed watching them. Jongin trusts his taste so he doesn’t have any qualms with spending the rest of their Sunday lazing around on the couch together. Kyungsoo is munching on some of the cookies that Jongin got earlier and he doesn’t mind, except for the way that some crumbs make their way onto his face once in awhile. Kyungsoo is immersed in the movie, though not as immersed as usual. He’s still glancing down at Jongin once in awhile.

They’re both still clad in their bear hoodies although with less layers underneath and Kyungsoo isn’t wearing jeans anymore, changing into shorts as soon as they got home. Jongin is wearing sweats as well, wanting to be comfortable. He glances at the clock seeing how it was already late evening, another day has passed them by and their weekend together was over. Tomorrow would be another day at work and although both Jongin and Kyungsoo loved their jobs, they were still jobs and could never beat spending time together at home. Jongin knows that there’s going to be an onslaught of orders for Valentine’s Day bouquets after all. And Kyungsoo’s restaurant was going to be booked for the day, meaning they wouldn’t be spending the so called, Day of Love together.

Jongin is pulled out of his thoughts when Kyungsoo gently reaches for his hand. Jongin adjusts himself so that he’s facing Kyungsoo and he watches as his boyfriend presses a soft kisses on his fingertips. Kyungsoo’s hand is shaking and Jongin doesn’t know why, he makes a move to sit up but Kyungsoo shakes his head. And so for a moment neither of them move, the movie serves as noise for what would otherwise be a stifling silence. When Kyungsoo pulls out a small box from seemingly nowhere however, Jongin completely stiffens. The box is popped open, revealing a very simple silver band and Jongin’s breath is caught in his throat as he stares at Kyungsoo who can’t even look at him.

“Marry me?” Kyungsoo’s voice is slightly above a whisper and if Jongin wasn’t so drawn to every single word that left his lips, he probably wouldn’t have heard it. Truthfully, Jongin didn’t expect Kyungsoo to be the one to propose. That was something that crossed his mind every so often. But Kyungsoo proposing on a simple rainy Sunday, in the comfort of their own home while casually lounging around in bear hoodies and bare feet was so… _them_ . It was so _them_. And Jongin couldn’t be happier. Jongin sits up a little too fast which causes his head to knock right into Kyungsoo’s chin but thanks to the padding of the bear ears, neither of them are really injured. Jongin climbs into Kyungsoo’s lap and he holds up his left hand, waiting for him to put on the ring. Kyungsoo despite looking a little dazed manages to slip on the ring that was a perfect size and Jongin beams.

“Of course I’ll marry you, but do me a favour first?” Jongin almost feels sorry when he sees the way Kyungsoo gets so worried. He places his hands on his fiance’s cheeks and smooshes them before pressing their lips together. Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss and so does Jongin. When they finally part Jongin presses one more kiss on Kyungsoo’s nose and he grins,

“You have to say yes when I buy you a ring and ask for _your_ hand,” Jongin says with a cheeky voice and Kyungsoo grins.

“Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also I know that Kyungsoo was revealed to be a lazy man who doesn't get out of bed right away LOL  
> That reveal literally happened when I'd already written that part of the fic so I just kept it :')  
> Do tell me what you thought!  
> I'll update my other stories at some point <3  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
